<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family Affair - The Turning by Iris_the_Messenger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941765">A Family Affair - The Turning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger'>Iris_the_Messenger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles: Stories of Eris/Felix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst, Blood, F/M, Family Dynamics, Near Death, Romance, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s nervous.</p>
<p>This would work, it had to work.</p>
<p>This has to work.</p>
<p>For The 31 Days of Wayhaven - Day 10, Blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective &amp; Felix Hauville, Female Detective/Felix Hauville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles: Stories of Eris/Felix [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Family Affair - The Turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a conversation this morning from our Discord Server. I wasn't planning on writing much for the '31 Days' but this sort of...just happened, and it gave me *feels* ;-;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s nervous.</p>
<p>More than that, as he watches Mason cradle Eris in his arms, the young woman’s body limp and compliant from the drugs the Agency doctors have administered to help ease the process, Felix feels <em>fear</em>.</p>
<p>Like waves washing over them all, the tension and trepidation hung heavy in the air, a collection of primal emotions birthed by all of them who stood witness.</p>
<p>Nate and Adam stood a respectful distance, keeping Eris’ mother company during this stressful moment, her anchors to the world as she watches her only child bid her mortality, maybe her very life, goodbye.</p>
<p>The youngest of them, shining eyes wide with apprehension, frets at Mason’s side. He doesn’t want to be far, just in case…</p>
<p>This would work, it had to work.</p>
<p>Were he not afraid he’d mess it up somehow, he’d do it himself. But he wants this done right, wants it to have as much chance of success as possible.</p>
<p>He knows how strong Eris is, the strongest person he knows in fact. To endure what she had, in such a short time already. He loves that about her. He loves her, more than anything else in this world.</p>
<p>This has to work.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to lose the most important thing in his life.</p>
<p>Mason is gentle, bringing her to him he allows Felix to reach out, to help brush her lovely raven hair aside to expose her neck for him. This moment is a solemn thing, intimate in its own way, and the level of trust and love both have given the older vampire is not lost upon him.</p>
<p>So, he is gentle, for Felix and for Eris’ sake, almost reverent as he brings his mouth to her flesh. Felix’s catches the white of his teeth, long and sharp, the smell of her blood as he breaks through her skin.</p>
<p>Mason grunts, snarls as the overwhelming power and taste of her floods his mouth. His role is pivotal, but it needs to be only a moment, as his venom flows into her bloodstream. No more, and he pulls away from her, retracting his fangs. She whimpers, a sound so soft that even they barely register it with their advanced hearing.</p>
<p>All is quiet, for but a moment, until the shaking begins.</p>
<p>He knew this was coming, they all did, it was just part of the process as Mason’s venom took hold, burning in Eris’ veins. Carefully, Mason passes the woman’s trembling form to the waiting arms of her lover. This part was for him, the final hurdle and, hopefully, the last.</p>
<p>Felix had never been the strongest of them, physically at least, but he held Eris tight as the trembling of her body became more violent. Mason stays close, just in case, but allows them their space. He is coiled, like a snake, ready to act if he is needed.</p>
<p>He does not see, but hears Rebecca as she takes a sharp breath, unable to release it for fear of losing it along with her daughter if she did. Nate has taken her hand in his in assurance, while Adam has laid his own, strong and solid, upon her shoulder. Both vampires watch the young couple, their gazes focused and intent.</p>
<p>Her body reacts to the venom, attempts to reject the fire that burns through her, so much worse than what Murphy had done to her so long ago. He holds her as she screams, thrashing about like a wild thing, blunt nails clawing at the arms that held her.</p>
<p>“I got you, babe…it’s ok!” He tries to soothe her as she struggles against him, her cries of pain piercing his heart worse than any knife. “I’m here – I got you!”</p>
<p>The scratches she digs into his arms will heal, forgotten nearly as fast as she inflicts them, but the memory of this moment, her anguished howls and dying body writhing against his own, will not.</p>
<p>Moments becomes meaningless.</p>
<p>It seems endless, as Eris fights. He makes sure she hears him, his voice strong, as he offers words of comfort. He tells her how strong she is. How proud he is of her, and how much he loves her. He tells her all of these things and more, because, in the fear that surrounds them all, this may be the last time he ever gets to tell her.</p>
<p>Then, there is stillness.</p>
<p>Her body, like a bowstring pulled taut, finally releases, and falls limp in his embrace.</p>
<p>Felix feels himself, feels everyone in the room, go still.</p>
<p>He can’t hear it.</p>
<p>Her heartbeat. The sweetest melody he had ever known. He can’t hear it.</p>
<p>The others tense, save Rebecca.</p>
<p>They can’t hear it either.</p>
<p>Tears blur his sight, the world becoming fuzzy. No, no, no, no…</p>
<p>He rocks her, he whispers.</p>
<p>“Come back, babe…love…come back…please…!”</p>
<p>The fear and anxiousness that filled the room begins to wane, sadness, grief and loss slowly take their place. Rebecca, feeling the shift in the room, stares at her child’s lifeless form. Her despair is a heart wrenching sound, that barely finds purchase in the air as Nate holds the woman close to his chest in an attempt to quell her sorrow.</p>
<p>Adam and Mason both remain rooted, jaws and fists clenched. Their grief comes in silence, as their emotions spin within them, akin to a building hurricane. For Adam it is an all too familiar loss, for Mason it hits hard and raw, as it mixes with his friend and teammates own choking cries.</p>
<p>Felix continues to rock Eris, kissing her blood-stained shoulder and whispering. He tries to bring her back, she has to come back.</p>
<p>She can’t leave him.</p>
<p>Can’t leave their little one, who’s waiting back in their apartment, playing with Verda’s little girls as she waits for her parents to come home.</p>
<p>Its her, the thought of their little one. With her father’s bright eyes and her mother’s lovely smile, he swears, no sooner imagining her, that summons the flutter in Eris’ veins.</p>
<p>Again, the room twitches and turns with the blend of emotions, as the other three vampire’s look sharply to them once again.</p>
<p>They can hear it, the pulsing of blood, of life, as it beats in a building tempo.</p>
<p>She’s alive!</p>
<p>Felix’s laughs, a strangled sound not filled with mirth but relief as he gasps for the air he knows he doesn’t need.</p>
<p>Then her eyes, those beautiful sapphire blue, now even brighter and more beautiful (if that was even possible, he thinks!) open and meet his own wet, amber gaze.</p>
<p>She smiles, it’s weak and strained, but still there. For him, alive and real, with the barest hint of pointed canines. Proof she had made it, that the few seconds of overwhelming grief and pain hadn’t been for nothing.</p>
<p>He smiles back, his world filling with color, love and happiness once ag</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!</p>
<p>I may write a follow-up, dealing with the aftermath of the transformation for Eris and Felix &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>